


"I Still Love You."

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hate Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Oswald still loves Ed. Ed hates Oswald. Ed fucks him like he loves him, and it hurts more than Oswald thought it would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short ficlet that I can only apologise for. I need to write something softer with these two soon.

Ed wanted to hurt him. He wanted to make him bleed. He wanted to give him bruises that would take weeks to heal and scars that would last a lifetime. 

“Is this what you wanted?” He breathed roughly against Oswald’s ear, nipping at it, his hands running down the other man’s trembling chest. His heart was racing. It was beating even faster than his own.

He placed warm, wet kisses against Oswald’s neck. Kissing him didn’t disgust Ed as much as he thought it would. 

“Tell me this is what you want.” He demanded, his voice low, but hard. It was cold and unfeeling, unlike the kisses he was giving him. Unlike the way Oswald felt as he continued to thrust deep inside him. All tight and hot and oh so pliant. Desperate for  _him._

“Not like this,” Oswald replied, a sob in his voice. 

“Then fight me off.” Ed growled, his grip on the other man’s hips becoming a little firmer but still not hard enough to bruise. 

Oswald sobbed again, it was louder this time, even if he was pressing his face into a pillow to try to stifle the sound. “I can’t.”

Ed’s hips were grinding against his ass and it felt good. He hated Oswald so much but it felt good.

“Are you crying because I don’t love you?” He asked, his breath growing heavy as he felt his peak approaching. 

No response, but Ed knew the answer anyway.

“I’ll never love you. Not after what you did.” He hissed, his eyes closing as he tried to hold out. He so wanted to slap him hard on the ass, or tug his hair, or do  _something_  to hurt him. But he wouldn’t. He would make this feel good. So Oswald would remember this and cry for what they could have had. What they could have had if he hadn’t  _ruined_  it. “Do you still love me?”

“Yes.” 

Ed groaned in pleasure, in victory. He reached around, began to stroke Oswald’s cock. Despite his sobs Oswald was still hard. 

“Say it.” He ordered, the movements of his hand in time with those of his hips. 

Oswald gasped, he bit down hard on his arm. There was blood. It hurt but that was fine. He wanted this to hurt. It wasn’t right that it felt so good. 

“I still love you.” He choked out, before moaning as Ed urged him closer to his peak. 

Their moans intertwined as both men reached their climax, Ed continuing to thrust into him until every drop had been spilled. Oswald shuddered beneath him, not looking back at him once, not even when Ed got up, cleaned himself off, and started to get dressed. 


End file.
